


I'm Soft, Okay?

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, I hope ur ready for that wholesome varlex content, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Alex has been working late nights recently, so Victor and Arlo try to drag him to bed.
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'm Soft, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



> I'm just, I'm so soft, okay

Victor blinked his eyes open. He was lying in bed, curled around Arlo, but something was missing.

Somewhat reluctantly, Victor tore himself out of bed, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbled over towards Alex’s work desk.

“Alex?” Victor mumbled out, his voice still heavy with sleep. Alex was huddled over his desk working on something that Victor couldn’t bother to make out. “It’s late.”

“I’m working,” Alex stated, and Victor frowned at that.

Victor went to Alex to hug him from behind, putting his head on top of Alex’s.

“Could you come to bed?” Victor asked softly. “I miss you.”

“I can’t go to bed right now, Victor,” Alex said, prompting a grumpy huff from Victor. “I’ve got to finish this commission.”

Victor leaned down closer to Alex, putting his head on Alex’s shoulder and wrapping his arms more fully around Alex.

“Please?”

“I’ve got to get this done though,” Alex said, and Victor made another noise of disapproval before nuzzling himself into Alex’s neck. “Victor…”

“You’ve been working late for days now,” Victor complained, pouting. “Just come to bed.”

“As much as I want to, I can’t.”

“What are the two of you doing up?” Arlo leaned against the doorframe, and the large shirt he was wearing as pajamas exposed his shoulder.

“I’m working on a commission for Ginger,” Alex answered.

“Is this the same commission you’ve been working on for the past few days?” Arlo questioned.

Alex didn’t answer, and Arlo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Darling, I know Victor and I aren’t exactly the best people about this, but maybe you should take a break? At least for tonight.”

“Hm-mm,” Victor hummed his agreement.

“But it’s for _Ginger_! I can’t disappoint _Ginger_!” Alex insisted, and Victor held onto him tighter.

“But you can work on it tomorrow, can’t you?” Arlo asked as he adjusted his shirt so that it was no longer falling off his shoulder.

“It’s due soon though…” Alex responded.

“Bed,” Victor demanded, though he sounded like he was already falling asleep.

“Consider it?” Arlo added onto Victor’s statement. “Please?”

“When I finish this up,” Alex said.

“Do you know how long that will be?” Arlo inquired.

“Too long,” Victor answered for Alex.

“Not too much longer,” Alex countered.

“Too long,” Victor repeated.

“Come to bed soon, alright?” Arlo requested, going up to Victor and Alex to give them each a kiss.

“Once Alex comes to bed,” Victor negotiated.

“You should really go back to sleep, Victor,” Alex said.

“Not without you,” Victor insisted.

Seeing what Victor was trying to do, Arlo left to go use the restroom and to get a drink of water.

When Arlo came back to check on Alex and Victor, he found the two of them asleep. Alex had his head on the desk, and Victor had somehow managed to fall asleep while standing up, even if most of his weight was on Alex.

Arlo smiled fondly before figuring out a way to carry both of them to bed, and he ended up doing so successfully, despite Victor refusing to let go of Alex.

Arlo got into bed along with them, cuddling up beside Alex so that Alex was sandwiched between Arlo and Victor, and he fell asleep, satisfied and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> alt ending is that Victor goes back to bed, and Arlo goes to the bathroom and drinks some water and comes back to check on Alex to find him asleep and carries him to the bed where Victor immediately goes in to snuggle Alex even tho he's asleep


End file.
